falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Idaho Brotherhood of Steel
The Idaho Brotherhood of Steel, also known as the Idaho Brotherhood and 'The Crusaders', are proud warriors who fight doggedly for control of the former capital city of Boise, Idaho. Having become even more chivalric due to a highly fundamentalist doctrine, the Idaho Brotherhood are extremely active in the purging of mutant abominations and those who would pervert the knowledge of the ancients. They stand to defend knowledge, strength, and honor, to hold high all that is pure in humanity, and to burn all else. To this end, they have granted their 'protection' to large settlements and have a presence in several smaller ones. Though considered harsh rulers, living under their banner is preferable to being beaten to death by Boise Boys or eaten alive by Boise Mutants and other wasteland creatures. History Arrival in Idaho (2099-2111) The Idaho Brotherhood was created when a Paladin by the name of Julian Rotter was exiled from the California Brotherhood in 2099. Julian was exiled for holding that the Brotherhood of Steel's mission would be better served if they tried to conquer various settlements, eventually taking over the whole nation of America, and make their will the law of the wasteland. The original Brotherhood found Julian's "Blatant Imperialism", unsettling and ordered that he be exiled. However, the Elder council had little idea of just how much of a following Julian had. Thus, when he was exiled, Julian and a large group of over twenty followers stormed out of California with as much gear as they could carry and headed east. They braved the dangers of the Mojave Wasteland and eventually traveled as far as Idaho. By the time they arrived eleven years later the group had actually gained members from suitable recruits they had come across along the way. But much of the old group was dead, with only Julian and six others being the original members to make it to the Idaho Wasteland. From the Nevada-Idaho border Julian and his followers traveled north until they found the fabled city of Boise. What they found was... less than preferable. The First Step (2111-2121) The first foray into Boise was a total disaster, over half of the expedition team died in the chaotic crossfire of the Boise raider gangs and the mutant horde. They were forced to the southern outskirts of the city, where they could rest their wounded and tally their dead. It was in the outskirts they found the settlement of Gordentown. Built in a few short years after the bombs fell by the remains of National Guard troops and survivors who fled the mutants and the early beginnings of the Boise raider gangs, the settlement of Gordentown was reluctant to aid the Brotherhood, but in the end decided that they would save the first sane humans to come out of Boise since the bombs fell. This act was to be the townships last action as an independent settlement. Even with wounded and dead weighing them down, Julian's followers quickly overtook the town, and set themselves up as local dictators. Rise of the Brotherhood (2121-2133) With Gordentown conquered, Julian organized the beginnings of his new Brotherhood. Setting himself up as Elder and overseeing the recruitment of new Initiates and the pacification of any dissident elements within the town. Thus, the Idaho Brotherhood was officially formed. Julian, now sixty-eight years old, gave his famous speech, regained by the Scribes as the Steel and Blood speech, on the first year of his Brotherhoods occupation of Gordentown. He rallied his followers to focus on the creation of a power-base, to subjugate whatever wells of 'civilized humanity' they came across and 'enlighten' them to the urgency of the Brotherhoods mission. Steel and Blood (2133-2156) The Idaho Brotherhood would go on to conquer several other settlements in three short years, with their biggest conquest being the sizable and fortified settlement of Whistlers Grove. The Battle for Whistlers Grove would see to the end of Elder Julian's life, as he was gunned down by a squad of fifteen town militia. His example of leading from the front and his legacy of militaristic expansion would be discarded by the next in line, Julian's frail and bookish son, Derrick Rotter. Stability is Victory (2156-2157) Derrick Rotter would not have become Elder had it not been Juilan's dying wish. Many felt that Derrick, a Scribe, would be ill-suited to lead the Brotherhood. However, Derrick's intellect and regard for numbers proved to be just what the Brotherhood needed in the tumulus times following its founders demise. Derrick ushered in a new era, one of stability and research. He believed the Brotherhood should solidify its rule, clear out any loose ends such as raiders and dangerous wild life, and create a stable, caravan based, economy. "Stability is Victory." Was his rallying cry for his polices. Needless to say, though the Scribes thought very highly of Elder Derrick and his wisdom, the Knights did not. Many of the fighters of the Idaho Brotherhood saw Derrick as a weakling and coward, unwilling and unable to live up to his fathers legacy as a grand conqueror. Regardless however, Elder Derrick would see the Brotherhood through various tumultuous times. Boys will be Boys (2157-2179) Elder Derrick's seventy year reign was mostly marked by little in the way of all out war. Sure the occasional mutant den or raider group cropped up early in his rule but by the third year such incidents became almost nonexistent in the Idaho Brotherhoods territory. It was only when the Boise Boys attacked in 2111 that the "Scribe Elder", had to truly dedicate his forces to a real war. The Boise Boys, led by their latest warlord, tore into the Brotherhoods territory in great numbers. Overnight several minor settlements were lost, burned to the ground by the savage raiders. Militia men and Conscripts died in droves to defend Gordentown, and even Whistlers Grove, deep in the heart of the Brotherhood's empire, would be besieged if decisive action was not taken. Elder Derrick surprised his lieutenants with his tactical knowledge, deploying the Brotherhoods assets in one great push that would, over the course of a three year long war, send the Boise Boys back to the ruins from whence they came. The decisive blow came when a force of Steelhearts, accompanied by the Elder himself, ambushed and captured the leader of the Boise Boys and personally executed her before the entire population of embattled Gordentown. Since that war, known in the archives as the "Boise Boy Incursion", very few of the Brotherhoods military forces grumbled about Elder Derricks polices, though some hardliners still held that they should have gone on the offensive and wiped out the raiders at their source. Old Blood (2179) Towards the end of Elder Derrick's life and reign, forces of the California and Mojave Brotherhoods showed up in the Boise area, with them an emissary from the High Elder. The group made contact with forces of the Idaho Brotherhood garrisoned at Gordentown, and demanded to speak with the Elder. After a tense exchange, they were allowed inside. Gordentown was then the seat of the Brotherhoods rule, and teemed with the front-line fighters who fought to prevent any of the evils of Boise from penetrating deeper into Brotherhood territory. It proved to be a poor place for the Western Brotherhood to make their demands. The West Coast Brotherhood demanded that the Idaho Brotherhood swear fealty to the High Elder, and essentially rejoin the Brotherhood proper. This would mean surrendering their most advanced technological finds and of course, a cut of their economic spoils. Though known for his reasonable and calm demeanor, when Elder Derrick, now a withered but proud old man, heard these demands he immediately ordered that the emissary return to the High Elder and tell him that the Idaho Brotherhood answered to no one, especially fool bureaucrats from the far west. The Elder was civil enough to allow the diplomatic group leave his town alive, but following that the Brotherhood Civil War had begun. Steel against Steel (2179-2196) The bloody war between the loyalist Brotherhood forces and the separatist Idaho Brotherhood raged on for four years. Though the fighting was sporadic across the southern outskirts, it became abundantly clear that the loyalists had severely underestimated their foe. The Idaho Brotherhood used their vast pool of conscripts to their advantage, letting the loyalists soak up casualties while their own Knights struck the final blow in every battle. Eventually, the loyalists were either captured as prisoners of war, doomed to work as slave labor for the remainder of the war, or forced to retreat back west. Elder Derrick was once again admonished by extremists in the military, this time for willingly allowing the survivors to retreat and for releasing the captured loyalists out of respect to the organization his father once served. The Passing of the Torch (2196-2199) Elder Derrick would die in his sleep only three months after the Idaho Brotherhoods victory over the loyalists, and left no heir to succeed him. A vote was cast by the Scribe Proctors and the Star Paladins, and a new Elder stepped forth, a highly decorated fighter of the order, Star Paladin Brutus, of the famous Third Brigade. Brutus Michalson was one of the bitter few militarists who despised Elder Derricks policy, and intended to live up to the legacy of the Brotherhood's founder, Julian Rotter. Within weeks of his swearing in, he mobilized the armies of the Brotherhood, war was coming to Boise, war without end. The Enclave (2200) The newly instated Elder Brutus led the Brotherhood further south, eventually coming across a military base known as Fort Horrigan. Brutus, eager to live up to founders legacy of daring leadership, ordered that the base be taken and made into the seat of the Idaho Brotherhoods small fiefdom in the Boise area. Forces of the Brotherhood expected some resistance from haywire military robots or turrets, but what they encountered was far more deadly. When the scouts went dark, the Paladins assumed it was due to communication issues or interference due to some pre-War equipment still active in the base. They were unbelievably surprised when, leaping from the armored barracks and firing from the windows, were black armored figures armed with powerful pre-War and conventional weaponry. The pitched battle that ensued cost the lives of nearly thirty Knights, several Scribes, and two Paladins. Eventually the hostiles were forced to fall back, doing so, much to the Brotherhoods astonishment, with a small squadron of Vertibirds. Intelligence gathered later would identify these formidable foes... they called themselves, the Perpetuals. The sobering fact that there was another force out there with even better technology than the Brotherhood was a disheartening lesson for the young Idaho Brotherhood. Even though his forces had managed to set up their HQ within Fort Horrigan, much of the technology that the Enclave couldn't steal from the base was destroyed. The Boise War (2201-2243) Elder Brutus led the Idaho Brotherhood for forty more years, expanding the Brotherhoods territory and strengthening its militant arm, before perishing in the infamous Boise War. The ambitious Elder believed his forces were great enough to strike at the diseased heart of Boise and destroy the mutant horde for good. The campaign began in earnest, and was actually quite successful in its early years. But the Boise raider gangs, most notably the Boise Boys, attacked the Brotherhood from its unguarded flank, taking their forces entirely by surprise. The Brotherhood had never seen the raider gangs penetrate so deeply into the mutants territory, and did not foresee such a development. It is a testament to Elder Brutus's skill that the Boise Boys were driven back, but a final assault by the Perpetuals, brought on by the delay the Boise Boys created, broke the back of the Brotherhood's forces. Elder Brutus was slain by an Enclave bombing run, and this left his successor, his son, a Star Paladin by the name of Conrad Michalson. Jigatahi's Legion (2267) It would be several more years before the Idaho Brotherhood could even remotely recover from the losses sustained during the Boise War, and under the energetic and war-hungry leadership of Elder Conrad, it would be a slow recovery indeed. And even worse, a new foe, brandishing the bull insignia of Caesar's Legion, came over the horizon. At first the Brotherhood mistook Legate Jigatahi's Legion as yet another tribe of driveling savages like the Boise Boys or Watershed Tribes. But when the Legion overran the settlement of Westfield, killing three Knights and the entire town militia, the Brotherhood immediately sent their reprisal. The entirety of the 1st Brigade, led by Star Paladin Buchanan, one of the most decorated field commanders of the Idaho Brotherhood, marched to meet the forces of the Legion. The climatic battle was eventually won for the Brotherhood, but narrowly so, and the Legion remains a dire threat, though they are preoccupied with the conquest of the various Watershed Tribes and dealing with Enclave assaults on their makeshift headquarters in the Golden Rivers campground. Weapons/Technology Being descended from the Brotherhood and holding true to their goal of technological preservation, the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel has gathered a considerable arsenal that is rivaled only by the Perpetuals. Vehicles The Idaho Brotherhood of Steel has a modest amount of vehicles, mostly restored military Hummers and a handful of APCs that are distributed widely across their meager feifdom. T-45d Power Armor Considerably more common amongst the Idaho Brotherhoods ranks, the T-45d may be inferior to the T-51b but it provides greater protection than any other available armor in the wasteland. T-51b Power Armor Though the staple for their former brothers out west, the Idaho Brotherhood have lost many of the original suits they left the California Brotherhood with and now rely on the inferior T-45d. Regardless, seasoned veterans or high ranking members of the Idaho Brotherhood often have a suit of T-51b Power Armor. Brotherhood Tesla Armor An experimental prototype created from studying the effects of Enclave Tesla Armor on power weapons, the Brotherhood version utilizes T-51b armor in its construction due to the more effective power cell of the armor, which can more easily power the Tesla coils. It increases the power of energy weapons and provides the user with enhanced protection from energy based attacks as well. The Brotherhood Tesla Armors Tesla coils arc with blue energy rather than green. This armor is rare and only entrusted with senior Paladins or elite squads of Knights. Energy Weapons The Idaho Brotherhood's power base has left them with enough manpower to scour the Idaho Wasteland, coming across pre-war tech in large quantities. In spite of their success, these powerful weapons are usually far and few between. The most common energy weapon amongst the Brotherhoods ranks is the Laser Rifle and Tri-Beam Laser Rifle. Conventional Weapons As with any group, the Idaho Brotherhood will not turn down a working gun, even if it is considered low tech. Many of these involve heavy weaponry such as Miniguns (normal and shoulder mounted) and Missile Launchers. However other weapons such as Combat Shotguns and Assault Rifles are just as common. Some members even prefer to have a powerful Magnum or Sawn-Off shotgun as a sidearm. Melee Weapons The Idaho Brotherhood are noted as more zealous and battle-hungry than their eastern and western cousins, and often use the advantage of the increased strength and durability of Power Armor in hand to hand combat. The Power Fist is the most preferred melee weapon, but combat knives, Chinese Officer Swords, and Super Sledges are all common weapons in the Crusaders. Some members even prefer a simple Industrial Chain or forge their own blades in the Idaho Brotherhoods impromptu forge at Gordentown and Fort Horrigan. Tactics/Interactions The Idaho Brotherhood are an odd blend of both the Western and East Coast Brotherhoods. While they are hardly the kind and benevolent warriors the East Coast are known to be, and their goal of tech-gathering has fallen by the wayside with the issues of defending an empire. Considered iron-fisted despots by most, including some of their civilian charges, (though never openly called such) the Idaho Brotherhood sees its small fiefdom as a pool of resources that will aide them in their quest to find and preserve humanities Pre-War glory. The Brotherhood treat their civilians as raw resources and nothing more, they contribute one of three things, labor, cannon fodder, or, if they are a cut above the rest, recruits. In spite of this, the people of the Brotherhoods small empire accept their rule as a necessary evil, as it is either payed labor and patrols in the militia, or being prey for raiders and mutants. Though the Brotherhood hold little love for their charges, they will fight doggedly for what they consider theirs, and for any unwise enough to assail their holdings without significant forces, that includes every man, woman, and child under their rule. Though generally belligerent and rude to outsiders, they are rarely hostile without cause, and allow travelers and merchants to come and go as they please. (provided they hand over any Pre-War tech they may have and observe their weapon laws within their settlements) The Idaho Brotherhood prefer swift and open confrontation of their enemies more than the more cautious West Coast Brotherhood, and fight with a tenacity that only comes from having a small army of conscripts and elite soldiers of the Brotherhood at their beck and call. Once war is declared, the Idaho Brotherhood refuses to negotiate, and will not stop until their enemy is completely and utterly defeated. Ranking The Idaho Brotherhood follows a similar ranking system to the East Coast Brotherhood, with a few differences of their own: Militia Technically the Militia are not under the Brotherhoods direct jurisdiction, but are nonetheless considered an armed force of their small empire. Militia are the local defenders of the various settlements the Brotherhood controls within the southern outskirts of Boise. They are usually controlled, raised, and armed by the local administration of the settlement. Though they vary in size and ability based on the wealth and power of their hometown, they are invariably self trained and armed, with little formal training and rarely any uniform. The best of their ranks usually end up either conscripts or, if they are truly exceptional, initiates. Conscript The lowest members in the Brotherhoods military hierarchy, Conscripts are militia men and women taken pressed into service as cannon fodder for the Brotherhood. Conscripts are not true members of the order, but are instead cannon fodder taken from the various settlements the Brotherhood controls. They are the most numerous fighters and are generally lightly trained and armed, lacking in any heavy firepower or armor. However, they are competent combatants, and can hold their own against small raider groups and mutant packs. When it comes to heavy combat, their true advantage is numbers, other than that however, they are rather unimpressive fighters. Conscripts are often resentful of their position, having most likely been press-ganged into the Conscripts due to a debt or simple bad luck. The position does pay well though, and is a half-time job during times of relative peace. Initiate Initiates are the raw recruits of the Brotherhood and though they are only prospective members, they far outrank any conscript or militia fighter in both official rank and ability. Though generally unskilled by the standards of the Brotherhood of Steel, they are only accepted by the merit of their abilities when compared to other recruits, and are only made into official initiates following a harsh selection program which weeds out any potential weak links. In short, while Initiates may lack in experience, they make up for it in raw skill and dedication to the Brotherhoods cause. Initiates may be accepted either into the main fighting force as Squires, or into the ranks of the Scribes as an Attendant. Squire The lowest rank of the Brotherhoods armed forces, Squires are one rank below the Knights, somewhat equivalent to a Private in the now defunct U.S. army. They have proven themselves worthy of dawning Power Armor and being armed with powerful conventional weapons, but lack the experience and skill of a more veteran Knight or Paladin. Regardless of their headstrong demeanor and general lack of skill, a lone Squire can be a very dangerous opponent. Well trained and fanatically dedicated to the Brotherhoods minor empire, a Squire will fight to his last breath and as he is clad in power armor and armed with top-of-the-line weaponry, is not to be underestimated. The fact that Squires are often grouped in squads of four and usually support the more skilled Knights make them an all the more fearsome foe. Knight The backbone of the Idaho Brotherhoods armed forces, the Knights are skilled and exceptionally brave warriors, whose weapons and armor make them quite possibly one of the most deadly fighters of the Idaho Wasteland. Though not as mighty as the vaunted Paladins or legendary Steelhearts, Knights are nonetheless powerful enough to deal with even massive mutant hordes and raider assaults. They can stare down Enclave soldiers and Wall troopers on more than equal footing, and their zeal and bravery make them dangerous adversaries. Star Knight The leader of any given squad of Knights and responsible for the group of Squires attached to his squad, the Star Knight is a paragon of the Brotherhoods soldiery. Tenacious, loyal, and expertly skilled in all forms of combat, Star Knights lead their Brothers from the front-lines, and see that the Elder's will is done with ruthless efficiency. Paladin Elite warriors and field commanders, the Paladins of the Idaho Brotherhood are some of the finest fighters and wielders of advanced weaponry the Idaho Wasteland have ever seen. Paladins only reach their vaunted rank through valor and merit alone, and have usually survived countless battles beforehand to get to where they are now. Though usually seen alone or leading a large force of Knights, Paladins will sometimes form into elite kill-teams under a Star Paladin. Woe to any who stand in the way of such a force. Star Paladin Emissaries of the Elder and his chosen lieutenants, the Star Paladins are usually found behind the front lines, directing the battles of the Brotherhood on a larger scale than the Star Knights and their Paladin superiors. They are brilliant tacticians and deadly warriors, though they themselves rarely see action due to their lofty position. Generally a Star Paladin is only seen on the field when the Brotherhoods hold on an entire theater of war is threatened, and their direct action is needed to secure victory. Steelheart The Steelhearts are the most elite fighters the Idaho Brotherhood can bring to bear. Unlike the Paladins, who are promoted for their leadership skills as well as martial prowess, the Steelhearts are selected purely for their skill in combat. Considered legendary amongst the Brotherhoods civilian population, and greatly respected by even their technical superiors in the Paladin order, (though the Steelhearts are considered apart from the rank and file forces of the Brotherhood due to their elite status) the Steelhearts dawn their white power armor and defend the Elder at all costs, and ocassionally go into battle on his orders. However, very few are ever accepted into their ranks, and as they form the personal guard of the Elder himself, they are rarely deployed en masse but instead take to the battlefield alone or in small three man squads. An interesting fact about the Steelhearts is that they are the only order within the Idaho Brotherhood who have a robot, a prototype Security Bot by the name of Sternguard, as a member. High Steelheart The leader of the Steelheart order and right hand of the Elder himself, the High Steelheart is the best warrior in the Idaho Brotherhood in both terms of skill and experience. Often the High Steelheart has served in the ranks of the Brotherhoods armed force for most of their life. The High Steelheart is almost never seen far from the Elder unless he is on a mission of dire importance, and to see him on the field of battle is considered a blessing to those who fight beside him, and a death sentence to those who stand in his way. Though the subject of much fan-fair and praise, the Steelheart is essentially nothing more but the head of the Elders bodyguards and personal adviser. The current High Steelheart is an aged warrior by the name of Desmond White. Attendant Attendants are the novices of the Scribe Orders, freshly promoted from the rank of initiate and enrolled into the Scribes for their exceptional skill or intelligence. Unlike the much more common Squires, Attendants are a rare breed in these dark times, intellectuals and scholars who possess a considerable amount of potential and care. Attendants usually act as their namesake would infer, often providing Scribes with the raw materials and services they need to carry out their work. Scribe The brains behind the Knights brawn, the Scribes are essential to the Brotherhoods mission of recovering, preserving, and innovating Pre-War technology. Each Scribe is a person of considerable intellect and skill, and they must hold a great reverence for all advanced technology. They are responsible for not only the maintenance and creation of the Brotherhoods arms, but are also key research and development personnel, enhancing and improving on ancient weapons and armors to give the Idaho Brotherhood its edge over all other factions in the Idaho Wasteland. Scribe Major The lead researcher for any group of four to six Scribes, Scribe Majors lead and direct particular research projects or handle particularly advanced technologies on their own. A Scribe Major is also a form of field commander for any group of Scribes operating from the main body of the Brotherhood, and usually confers with his assigned Star Knight on any issues that may cross their interests. (such as the protection of a particular piece of Pre-War technology or location that is currently under study) Proctor The head of any of the three orders of the Scribes (Shield, Sword, and Quill respectively) the Proctor is responsible for all the developments made by their assigned order. The Proctors have a great hand in deciding the approval of various expedition and research projects, and therefore greatly affect both deployments of personnel and the technological advancements made by the Brotherhood. Each of the three Proctors confer with the Elder on a regular basis to give status reports on the developments of the various projects and quotas of their orders. Elder The leader of the Idaho Brotherhood and figurehead of their organization, the Elder must be both a tactician of great skill and a mind of astounding scientific intellect. The Elder must lead the Brotherhood not only in the deployment of armed forces and the preservation/development of Pre-War technology, but also concern himself with the day to day matters of keeping the Idaho Brotherhoods small fiefdom from falling apart at the hands of savages and usurpers. The current Elder, Elder Conrad, is the youngest ever to hold the office in the Idaho Brotherhood, and was a very controversial choice. However, he has shown the tenacity and intelligence to lead the Brotherhood, though his brashness and hunger for glory can cloud his judgement. Military Being essentially a Quasi-Religious Paramilitary society that rules an area as a dictatorship, the whole of the Brotherhood is both the military and governing body of the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel. Thus it is not simply that the Brotherhood has a military, the Brotherhood is the military. The Idaho Brotherhoods armed forces are split into large, platoon sized units known as Brigades, each led by a Star Paladin. 1st Brigade One of the most decorated Brigades, the 1st Brigade, commanded by the famous Star Paladin Buchanan, is the oldest and most battle hardened of all the Brotherhoods armed forces. Having a reputation for stalwart resolve that is impressive even by the Brotherhoods zealous standards, the 1st Brigade is considered the Elders own mailed fist with which to crush the enemy. 2nd Brigade Led by the eccentric Star Paladin Hagard and famous for their victory against the Boise Boys during the Boise War, the 2nd Brigade have earned a name for themselves as some of the best heavy weapons specialists in the Idaho Brotherhood. 3rd Brigade Once known as second only to the vaunted 1st Brigade, the 3rd Brigade were all but wiped out during the Boise War when the Enclave struck, and carry the shame of being those assigned with the protection of the Brotherhoods forward base when Elder Brutus was killed. Disgraced and in tatters, the 3rd Brigade was retired, never to be revived, the survivors either leaving in self imposed exile or being folded discretely into the other Brigades. Their former commander, Star Paladin Ross, is rumored to still be fighting in the heart of Boise in a suicidal attempt to redeem himself and his men for their failure. 4th Brigade Raised during the events of the Wars of Steel and Blood, and led by the fanatic Star Paladin Hawthorne, the 4th Brigade are renowned for their crusader-like fervor and near religious zeal. It is no surprise that they are home to the finest hand to hand fighters of the Idaho Brotherhoods rank and file. 5th Brigade All but destroyed in a savage battle against the forces of the Enclave, the 5th Brigade is currently in a state of reconstruction, with most of its ranks made up of Initiates and Squires. Their commander, Star Paladin Carson, is an aged and stern tactician, and is generally cited by the veteran forces of the 5th Brigade as the sole reason they survived their battle with the forces of Fort Perpetual. 6th Brigade The 6th Brigade, under the leadership of the young Star Paladin Hale, scored a series of victories against the forces of Jigatahi's Legion only to be dealt a humiliating blow during the infamous Battle of Three Pines. Though not in a state of rebuilding or shame like the 5th or 3rd Brigades, they are held with and air of incompetence by their comrades. They have become home to many rejects and misfits of the Brotherhoods armed forces. But regardless they are a formidable force, and all to eager to redeem themselves. 7th Brigade Currently embroiled in a brutal war against the Wall and a minor conflict against the Children of Spud, the 7th Brigade is known for their sadistic streak that seems brought on by their current leader, Star Paladin Malkovitch. They are specialists in the use of both flame and chemical weapons, and primarily the Brotherhoods foremost experts in psychological warfare. 8th Brigade The 8th Brigade and its commander, Star Paladin Gregory, were given the unofficial honor of being the Idaho Brotherhoods finest demolition experts during their siege of the Wall seven years ago. Being siege and demolitions specialists, the 8th Brigade is also known for being extremely callous when it comes to civilian casualties. 9th Brigade Wiped out to a man during the Boise War by the might of the mutant horde, the legend of the 9th Brigade lives on in the few radio transmissions made by the last of their forces during their famous last stand at Park Square. Their commander, Star Paladin Fletcher, is famous for coining the phrase, "Steel within! Steel without!" during the final battle against the mutant horde. Culture The Idaho Brotherhood honor martial might and duty above all other things, and those who cannot fight, must work for the benefit of the Brotherhood one way or another. To the civilians under their control, the Idaho Brotherhoods neo-fascist/despotic regime is harsh but necessary. To those in the Brotherhoods ranks, their way of life is the best and only way if mankind is to survive and eventually prosper. The weak must serve the strong, the dumb serve the intelligent, the primitive serve the advanced. The Brotherhood holds that they alone can be the masters of mankind's future, and all others must obey their doctrine... or die. Notable Individuals Relations Quotes By About Category:T42 Category:Groups Category:Brotherhood of Steel Category:Idaho